Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Moza Lot 01.xe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Moza Lot 01.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar originated from hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum cultivar MZ 215-01 (unpatented, and undistributed commercially) and a male parent Chrysanthemum cultivar MZ 257-01 (unpatented in the United States, and undistributed commercially). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in November 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Moza Lot 01xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Moza Lot 01.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Moza Lot 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Daisy type inflorescence with pink/white color ray florets;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Small foliage;
4. Short internode length; and
5. Consistent natural season flowering habit during late September.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the female parent cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has different color ray florets;
2. The new cultivar is taller; and
3. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant shape.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the male parent cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has different color ray florets;
2. The new cultivar is taller; and
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks later.